The Prophecy Kids
by Tulchia
Summary: What if there was a new prophecy? What Percy was a girl? What if there was no camp half-blood and the entrance to mount olympus was in Scotland?
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy Kids  
>this is basically a totally different retake on the Percy novels it doesn't have the same story or plot the only thing that's the same is that there are three kids all of whom are kids of the big gods, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. My version flips between the view points of Mamina, Daughter of Poseidon, and Peter. <p>

Mamina

So here's the deal. Demons are real. They can escape from hell through cracks between worlds; which is why there are Godlings, we fight them.

There are three worlds, the dull human world where demons try to attack you, the great fiery force of hell where said demons originate, and the land I belong to. Where heroes live with the gods and magic is always in the air. Mount Olympus, the Gods world is a peaceful place, its gates are always open for those who have earned it and it hums with joy and love. I am the daughter of Poseidon, God of the seas, brother of Zeus and Hades, the mighty god, who has lived through the storms and the deaths of many creatures. My mother however, died when I was young and I have no recollection of her, neither will my father tell me about her. Godlings would normally live in the human world with their human parent. But my father seemed to feel guilt, as the gods often ignore their children, and so took pity on me and I was brought up on Mount Olympus. I'm only fifteen years-old; yet a rigorous training routine meant that I'm more knowledgeable than Einstein, and have more strength and skill than twenty human men. In spite of this, in the Gods world I was still a puny Godling. Fortunately I was in the human realm; unfortunately there were hellhounds coming after me.

Hellhounds were a Class C demon – the scarier they are, the closer to the start of the alphabet they get. The beasts had no skin so you could see their sinewy flesh flapping as they ran and their blood-red gaze could paralyse you with fear. A sudden gust of wind blew their scent up to me and the smell of them was intolerable, a mix between rotten eggs and a high school gymnasium.

I was getting tired, rapidly and a hound let off a terrible roar as I started to slow. The hellhounds were blood-lapping creatures and once they caught hold of their victim's scent they rarely let them go. At that moment I was that victim, at least I was prepared and knew how to fight them, don't, run away... as quickly as godlingly possible. I pointed magic to my legs and forced my muscles to work so that I could get away, alive. I gulped down air as I looked over my shoulder, praying to the gods there were no creatures following me. Regrettably I was so busy looking behind me I hadn't seen what was in front of me.

I slammed into something hard, slimy and malevolent (something scarier than a dog made out of muscle with blood red eyes) a foot I realised. I scurried back and looked at the beast. As hellhounds whimpered and turned tail. It was massive, at least half the size of the loch-ness monster (which was really an a thousand year old water dragon, but hey, who knew) it was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen! Its claws were about the same size as a three-seater sofa, and I knew if I got near them, I'd be decapitated within a second. My eyes were drawn towards the demons face. It had several rows of bright-red-blood-stained-teeth. Its face had been twisted and mangled so often that its one remaining ear dangled off his chin - or was it his forehead? The monstrous beast's seven eyes glowed, a putrid yellow colour as its blood ran out of its pores, which stained its skin a deep purple as it aged. It growled at me in a dead language that I recognised as Atlantic the language of Olympus, but something in me would not translate it. However my dear dad had told me that demons hated it when you insulted their maker or mother so naturally I said "Yo mamma's so drunk even the gods couldn't lift her spirits". Let me tell you, when you anger a 500-ish year-old, (I could tell by his half purple skin) seven eyed, demon with a mangled face and "big" claws that your seriously scared of and is supposedly "well hard", the last thing you expect it to do is laugh.

The ground shook as its feet pummelled the earth with joy. Weird, I thought, why would it laugh, but soon I got my answer. The beast stopped bouncing with joy and let out a several snarls of Atlantic, finally my brain kicked into gear I knew what it was saying (I also recognised that it was a Class B demon). "Don't worry priestess, apart from my mother actually being so alcoholic that Hades couldn't lift all of her spirits, I will do you no harm besides you could kill me with a power no demon, hero or god possesses on this world, magic." I was shocked. Me! I thought all non-humans could use magic in this world mind you I'd never thought to ask, I thought it was as natural as breathing. I also couldn't believe I could destroy that thing. As if reading my mind it barked. "You do not know your own strength yet, although soon you will. For there is a prophecy child, one that Apollo himself stated I believe though your father should explain." With that he departed, vanishing into the ground. I was utterly shocked. I had so many questions I thought my head was going to explode. There was only one thing I could do, talk to my dad. 


	2. Chapter 2

The entrance to the gods' realm was in a church in a small village called Methven, Scotland. I never went far from Methven so when I looked out the window of my small yellow beetle, I sighed. Scotland was notorious for rain, but its fog was undoubtedly worse. The fog was thick and seemed to swim around my car it seeped through the air-con and it was like it whispered to me. 'Come here, come closer'. Then suddenly, CRASH! I slammed on my breaks and looked in my rear-view mirror to see if I'd hit someone, or thing. The fog had mysteriously disappeared. I looked at my surroundings, the church was across the road a few meters from my grasp, but it was then that I caught sight of a bloody, disembowelled, what I assumed to be, corpse. I got out of the car and turned round slowly hating what I would see. However it surprised me to see that there, in the middle of the road where the corpse had been, was a boy... man. He looked straight at me. A calm, deep voice whispered in my head "they told me to wait for you." "Who's they," I thought. "The gods," came the easy reply. I was used to telepathy as dad and my uncles had used it on me a lot, to see if there were any boys they could tease me about, but I had since learnt to close my mind from everyone, so who was this... this guy to do it to me?

Peter

She wasn't human, possibly like me (a Godling), but she had the same presence as a god. Her jet black hair put midnight to shame and she had rosy red cheeks, which framed her perfectly proportioned nose.

As a cool breeze blew on her face, my eyes were drawn down to her, dark ocean blue, dress which reached down to her feet. She was beautiful, and I hadn't even asked her name. Her pale green eyes shone with wisdom far superior to that of a normal teen, she was the one the gods had sent me to find. That was when I asked her name.

Mamina

Okay so I wasn't used to talking to people it scared me, as a Godling I had learned to hide myself away and stay inconspicuous. As a Godling I wasn't allowed to form bonds with humans (apart from parents) or other Godlings (unless they lived in the gods' world). As a Godling it was hard to get emotionally tied to someone and the next minute they get ripped to shreds by demons that are revenge killing. I felt my cheeks go redder because I seemed to half- shout, half- stammer my name out, "M-M-Mamina." He had coal-black hair that seemed to glitter with red, when the sun burst through the grey sky. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't think who it was. As a Godling I had to spot a weakness in an opponent, so naturally I studied the muscles on his arms, he must work out, I thought, and sensing me checking out his arms flexed his muscles and he flashed a cocky, crooked smile. Which brought me back to his face; he had a very cute button nose, framed by the sooty smudges that were his eyebrows. Under his eyebrows were his eyes, a warm oak colour that seemed full of a joy, a joy of which I had never known. I could get lost in his eyes forever, but suddenly was snapped out of my daydream by his small sweet cough. I realised I had not asked his name, so to cover up my error, I asked in my Atlantic dialect. "And what prey, is yours?".  
>"Peter" he replied, in a gravely voice as his eyes focused on me in a piercing gaze. I looked around, conscious of the fact I hadn't taken a step towards the church yet, it was my sanctuary and if this turned into a fight I was still far from its heavenly doors. After finally noting the breath taking beauty of the church as its tower stretched over the non-descript semis.<br>"They asked me to take you to them" he said also looking at the church as if taking it in for he first time. "It has that affect on every one" he said the last few words ripping his eyes off the church, when he looked back at me the brows on his face were dipped, almost as if he missed something.  
>"Let's go then" I replied sliding into my English tongue.<br>"So you do speak normally" he grumbled obviously thinking I could not hear him.  
>So just to spite him I replied in a nonchalant tone "one has to work at it, what with us trying to blend in, but yes one does indeed, speak what you may call normal, but is really just a term hereby meaning slang of the old languages. Now then shall one go in or does one have to force another?" I snorted... in Portuguese, and marched up towards the church, pulled open the heavy plain pine doors that kept non's and demons out and crossed the thresh-hold into the brilliance that was my home. The land of the mighty gods! <p>

Mamina

It wasn't really a church, it was a portal through which only people with gods blood can pass, that is why it displeased me (very much) when I saw Peter step through the glittering door way and onto the pure white marble floor after me. But almost immediately my mood lifted as I saw my almost-sister Beth standing at the golden gates of the white city. I grew up with Beth, she was the one person I could count on. She was like a sister to me and she had a gift, she could see visions of the future.

Peter

Light blue, brown speckled eyes peeked out at me from behind Mamina. "Its ok Beth really, he's cool, well he hasn't tried to kill me yet." She reassured her then murmured into Beth's ear which was tucked behind long blonde curly hair. The girls both giggled and the tension dissipated. I nodded appreciably at Marina, suddenly feeling self-conscious. This of course brought on another fit of giggles. Marina stepped out the way, laughing so hard I thought her lungs were going to burst, and, it was only then that I got a good look at Beth. She was a little smaller than me, her hair shimmered and bounced in the light like mine did, only blond instead of red, on a sunny day. Also her hair was waist length and as curly as a fun-slide at an amusement park. Beth had a button nose –which vaguely resembled mine- and her eyes looked like they were going to burst with all the different shades of blues and greens. She was wearing a long dress the colour of vanilla ice cream. She looked me in the eyes and I felt a shock of remembrance and she felt it too. Then it was Marina who spoke up "you both look like you've seen a-" she stopped she looked at us again "oh..." she said worriedly. "So who's your daddy?" she asked to me, I hesitated. "Hades" Answered Beth even though we had never met she knew the answer. Then without any warning Beth's eyes turned fluorescent orange and she started having a vision that would change the rest of our lives.

Marina

It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. Beth's eyes had turned the colour of an 80's wallpaper and her golden locks floated up into the air. Her feet lifted off the ground gently and her voice turned demonic in nature as she spoke a new prophecy. "The three are teen and together they are. The Old Ones have gathered and now they are awake. To defeat them they must look to their blood and find the bridge that leads to their bond." Beth fell to the floor but her eyes stayed orange. Then suddenly, her big bad daddy, Zeus appeared. 

Peter 

It was the first time I'd seen him but it was obvious who he was. He was in a human form but the power that emitted from him was epic. Any normal human would have crumbled under his will however I possessed some of his brother's blood therefore I could hold against him... sometimes. "Bring her to the castle, and you" he gestured to Mamina, "we have much to discuss." he boomed.

Mamina

So Peter sort of doesn't look the same he looks weak and ugly next to his Uncle. His Uncle had gold hair, not tinted gold, pure gold that made him look like an angel (although there's no such thing). He was perfectly built, muscular everything you could imagine. Of course he was also my uncle and the most powerful god ... ever. So when he said "we need to talk" I basically wet myself.

Peter

I had been to busy to notice my surroundings before but now I gazed upon the wonders if this world. The city gate lay ahead of us pure white and intricate patterns shone on its Golden gates. Wonder overcame me as I looked upon fountains and courtyards. Hearths were of course in every building but needed no chimneys. This was a place of rest, a place of relaxation but overall a place of power. I could literally feel magic pounding through my veins. I could feel it in my heart and soul. It felt... wrong, unlike the magic in the demon world, this was pure, and it melted my entire soul.

Mamina

Peter fell to the ground whether it is excitement or joy that caused it I wasn't sure, but I could feel the purity surrounding him cleansing him, and thought he would be out of it for a while. Then something unexpected happened, Zeus bent over and attempted to pick up Peter, he couldn't. A physical lightening bolt snapped between the two, Zeus was shocked, something was very, very wrong.


End file.
